The next speedster
by Minimanjes
Summary: This is a story about how wallys brother joins the team but what dark secrets about his past will come back to haunt him
1. Chapter 1

The next speedster

Wally and Conner where training in the cave when the lights went out.

''what the hell'' yelled Wally

Connor was franticly scanning the room to find out what had happened as the rest of the team came in.

''the generator is out'' said robin and the rest of the team tried to huddle together so Connor could find a torch.

Suddenly a flash of light came from the zeta beams and thousands of footsteps came all at once.

Wally knew exactly what that sound was ''there is a speedster in the cave'' Wally whispered as not to alert the intruder.

Suddenly the lights were on ''AHHHHHH'' came a piercing scream from Artemis as there was a trail of blood along the floor leading the medical bay.

The team lead by Wally sneaked to the medical bay and found a pool of blood at the door. ''Megann can you sense a life form in the room'' said kaldur ''YES ''Exclaimed megann and it's been hurt badly''

The door slid open and there in a pool of blood was…

WALLYS BROTHER!

Wally passed out at the sight and everyone else just stared at this 14 year old boy sat in a pool of blood with a blood red buttoned short sleeve shirt with holes in and a pair of grey shorts that had clearly been ripped.

His face had bruises all over mixed with deep gashes piercing his very tanned body.

His hair had been a swept over had been blonde but was red with blood. His eyes were blood shot and had a dark brown middle.

He had a single knife in his hand and was curled up in the corner of the room pointing it at these people he had never seen before except one boy about his age who looked familiar and that was the last thing he remembered.


	2. Chapter 2 - The room

I woke up to a Slow but Steady beep I then realised it was my heartbeat a sound I knew all too well.I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in a white room.

The person who had furnished it had clearly been trying to make the room as comfortable as possible but I found it all to intimidating as it was The spitting image of the Room I dreaded so much back in my past.

The room had a single armchair that had a woven bottom that looked as fragile as a twig it could give way at any moment.

I decided to get out of there because it brought back to many painful memories.

But what I was bound to the hospital bed I pulled and tugged but the only thing that broke was the stiches that had been expertly sown in my arm. And other gashes i had embedded in my body as reminders of my dark past...

* * *

As he struggled I felt more and more confused " I don't know how this happened Dick, I saw him die Right in front of me."

"Maybe he just slipped in to a deep coma?" Suggested robin

HE WENT LIMP IN MY ARMS DICK, I FELT THE LIFE DRAIN OUT OF HIM AND HE DIED" Screamed Wally filling with tears" THAT HEARTLESS NO GOOD WORTHLESS CRIMINAL KILLED HIM AND HE DESERVED WHAT HE GOT ROBIN"

" Yeah if he hadn't have got Killed by that bus, you would have had the next go." Joked robin trying to bring up the mood.

"I don't know if I can do this robin, I mean what if it's not really him'' Said wally Trying as hard as he could to keep the emotions back.

" Wally I'm right here with you and Its him. Look he has the same birth mark as you do''

" Ok I'll talk to him but I don't know about this what if it isn't him what if it's just you know the guy playing a trick on me and trying to break me for what happened In New York?" Wally said reluctantly

"WALLY He's you brother no matter is it's the guy at least you'll know for sure whether your brothers still alive or not "Said robin "Ok" Wally finally accepted.

* * *

The pain was unbearable as the stiches Came loose but I could not stay in this Place any longer I Had to escape if it was the place I thought it was. But then the door opend and I saw the only thing I've wanted to see for 7 years. Tears flooded down my face as he lifted his mask and It was I finally found him, Wally my brother.


End file.
